


Welcome Home

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: Welcome to the Underworld [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodite is up to something, Ballroom Dancing, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Gift Giving, Light Bondage, Modern Era, NSFW, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Persephone returns to Hades after a long summer...





	1. Homecoming

The darkness in his countenance dissipated at my touch. It faded from deepest black to a navy blue of the night sky, to the dark shadows of a winter's evening. It was like watching the sun rise and the winter fade. Finally the last traces of ice melted away, and at last I saw the quiet, roiling grey of a midday storm cloud that I’d come to love all those centuries ago. It was truly incredible, watching what a touch of Spring could do to the Ruler of Hell. 

He sighed, and his shoulders—those broad shoulders that carried the weight of so many souls—relaxed under my hands. 

“Welcome home, my dear. We’ve missed you.” He turned his chair until his onyx eyes met mine, and I leaned down until my lips met his. They were warm and soft, moving so gently on my own, his tongue teasing mine. He deepened the kiss, his hands finding my waist and rubbing down over my hips, back up my back, pulling me closer. I slid my hands from his shoulders down his chest, feeling the smooth silk of his shirt between my palms and the muscled plane of his chest. 

I smiled as I pulled back and opened my eyes once more. Hades’ dark hair curled over his brow, and brushed it back, enjoying the stark contrast of his jet black hair against my porcelain skin. His thumb worked in gentle circles over the silk of my pale gold wrap dress at my hip, and I shuddered delicately. 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m so happy that autumn is finally here again. I was going a little crazy with my mother.” 

Hades snorted softly. “Your mother makes everyone crazy. But you’re home now. No need to spoil our time talking about her.” He pulled on my body gently but firmly until I was sitting in his lap, my back against his muscular chest. I curled up in his arms, and revelled in the feeling of his solid strength. While I was away, I never quite relaxed like I could with him. 

The humans that feared my husband knew nothing of the man he was. He was gentle and kind, even tempered and rarely angry or spiteful. They told stories of his fiery temper and his abduction of the defenseless nymph Persephone; they never paused to think that maybe he had been taken captive by me. Not by force, but when I first saw him I knew I needed him. When we spoke, it became clear we were two halves of a whole, perfectly balanced. He kept me grounded, and I brought out the light in the one that kept their eternal souls. It didn’t help that my mother threw her temper tantrum and demanded I return to her… and the pomegranate that bound me to Hades was my idea, not his. My mother could give Narcissus a run for his money. Everything had to be about her… but I foiled her plan, and was able to return to the underworld to Hades’ side every autumn and winter. I may be the Goddess of Spring, but I was also Queen of Hell. 

He held my head against his chest with one hand, and stroked my leg with the other, the silk sliding over the smooth skin of my thigh. 

“Mmm” I moaned contentedly as he kissed my forehead and leaned back in the big leather chair. “I missed this.” He worked down my leg until he reached the leather straps around my ankle. He gently worked one sandal off, tossing it to the corner behind me before moving to the other. Once he had it off, he tossed it too and massaged my feet and legs. 

“My dear, how is it that you return to me so perfect and even more beautiful than when you left me?” His voice was low and smooth in my ear, his breath warm on my neck. 

I smiled and let my head drop further to the side, enticing him to move his attentions to my bare neck. He took full advantage, sweeping my long, strawberry blond curls to the side and planted a series of kisses from my shoulder to my ear. I savored every touch and every kiss, hungry for more after six long months away. 

His hands were just as busy as his lips, one sweeping down the curves of my body, the other finding the fold of my dress that would expose my skin to him. Goosebumps raised on my skin and my nipples tightened as he breathed on the damp line down my neck left by his kisses. I arched my back against his chest, reaching behind us and burying my hands in his thick, black curls, silently urging him to go on. 

Cool air rushed around my legs as he parted the gold silk, dragging his fingertips over the bare skin from my knee to my hip. I moaned quietly, feeling the air around us thickening. 

“My Goddess, you are flawless.” His voice was deeper, and my body responded to the sensual sound of my lover praising my body. My lips parted, and my nipples pressed against their silken confines as my chest expanded with each breath. His gentle fingers found the closure of the silk, and it fell open, exposing every inch of me to him. 

I felt him swell against my back as he considered my body, his hands carefully exploring my legs and stomach, teasing me. 

“My Lord…” I moaned, “I’ve missed you so much. Let’s go to bed, and do this properly.” His hands stilled, and I whimpered, aching for him to continue. 

“My dear, I think you of all should know I’m not one for propriety.” His voice was husky and his breathing labored. His carefully placed hands moved again, sliding up to cup both of my breasts. I gasped as he stroked both thumbs up over my nipples, and he growled quietly. 

He rolled his hips beneath me, and my breath caught, feeling his manhood harden against the small of my back. I reached behind me, attempting to find the closure of his slacks before he stopped me. No sooner had I reached the button than his iron grip closed around my slender wrists and stilled me. I cried out softly in protest, but his lips on my neck quieted me. 

“Let me remind you what it’s like to be with me. Let me pleasure you, my dear.” His words were punctuated by more kisses and soft nibbles up my neck and ear, and I let my hands go limp. 

He released my hands, returning to my breasts and massaged them gently, rolling my peaked nipples between his fingers until I whimpered for him to move on. He spread his fingers and slid them down my body, his large hands warm against the exposed skin. 

Part of me marveled at how he was able to reach past my knees without sitting me up, but all rational thought disappeared as his hands travelled up the insides of my thighs. It had been far too long since our last rendezvous, and my body was dripping in anticipation of his touch. Again he paused, his hands painfully close to the ache I felt. I ground my hips back into his swollen cock, and thrust them forward again, desperate for relief. 

He threw his head back, swearing, breath catching, as he pressed his hips into my back. I braced myself on the arms of his chair, grinding down into him. I felt the silk of my dress beneath me dampen, and my breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps.

“Please…” I choked out, feeling the pounding of my heart in the swollen lips between my thighs. 

Hades chuckled in my ear. “I love when you get desperate, my goddess.” I whimpered, and with one long finger, he parted my sex. My whole body shuddered as he moved rhythmically, adding a second finger, and then a third. He used his thumb to massage the bundle of nerves that made me cry out and sink my nails into his silk-clad biceps. He had me at his mercy, pleasurable pressure building with every caress of his powerful hands. 

And then, when my breath couldn’t enter or escape my lungs, every muscle in my body wound so tightly I thought they would burst, he thrust his fingers deep inside me, and the dam of pleasure broke, crashing over me. He continued to stroke as I rode the waves until I was limp in his arms, unable to lift my head or vocalize my satisfaction. 

He slid his fingers gently from inside me, and lifted them to his mouth. He sucked each one clean appreciatively, moaning in delight. 

“You taste like honeysuckle,” he whispered into my ear once he was finished. “The sweetest honeysuckle that I cannot get enough of.” 

I smiled lazily, and attempted to reach up to touch his face. My arms felt leaden, and I couldn’t lift them high enough. My hand was caught in his before I could drop it back down, and he brought it to his lips. He kissed each fingertip, and the palm of my hand before pressing it to his smooth cheek. 

“I love you, Hades.” It took all the effort I could muster to keep my hand pressed to his cheek, but I didn’t want the moment to end. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling him breathe. 

“And I love you, my sweet Persephone.” He kissed my palm and lowered it gently. He rearranged the silk of my dress, covering my body once more, and looped one arm beneath my knees. With his other arm he cradled me to his chest, and stood effortlessly, as if I weighed no more than a bolt of cloth. 

He strode across the room, flinging back the door to our private living quarters. Cerberus jumped from his bed at the sudden flurry of movement. Each of his heads sniffed in turn, before turning towards the door, guarding us from anyone that may enter unannounced. Hades made his way through our suite, carefully shielding me from any discomfort until he reached our bedchamber. Inside, he nestled me down in the satin sheets, pulling the silk dress from my shoulders before lighting candles around us. 

I watched with heavy eyes, the weight of the last six months finally lifting. I sighed contentedly, and stretched out in the big, soft bed that smelled of cinnamon, cloves, and stormy nights. The smell grew stronger as Hades unbuttoned his black silk shirt and slacks, tossing them in a pile with my dress. I admired his muscular, toned body in the soft glow of the candles around us, and thought hazily that this is why humans still spoke of us. When he slid into bed next to me, his warm body pressing against mine and comforting scent enveloped me, I relaxed fully. I was lulled to sleep by his even breathing and the solid weight of his arms around my body.  
————  
Hades awoke slowly several hours later, smiling as he became aware of the taste of honeysuckle on his tongue, and the scent of her skin and hair in his nose. She smelled like honeysuckle and roses, and the fresh green grass of spring. His goddess was home again, and he pulled her closer. Her soft curves were tantalizing under the dark sheets, and the sleepy, contented sigh that passed from her soft pink rosebud lips gave him a surge of protectiveness and satisfaction he’d never felt before she swept him away in a spring whirlwind. Now, he felt it every time he held her in his arms. 

He brushed her soft, sunrise colored curls away from her face and kissed her forehead gently, settling back into the pillows, encompassing her petite body with his own. Her hands tightened briefly on his chest before relaxing and sliding down. Hades got a glimpse of her brilliant green eyes through her thick lashes as she settled against him again. Hades hummed quietly, blissfully aware of the effect she had on his body and soul. 

She nestled her face into his neck, planting a soft kiss on his collarbone, and Hades felt himself smiling as he drifted back to sleep.  
————

There was a knock on the door, jerking me back from my dreams of being in Hades’ arms again, and I squeezed my eyes tighter closed. I didn’t want to open them to see the golden brilliance of my mother’s palace; I wanted the dark wood paneling and palettes of blue and silver of the home of The Underworld’s Lord and Ruler. 

The knock came again. I sighed, covering my eyes with the crook of my elbow. 

Again, the knock at the door. 

“ANDRES!” The even tempered Lord of Hell was not a morning person, but my heart leapt at his thundering bellow and I sat bolt upright, clutching the sheets to my throat. Hades was sprawled on his stomach, dark curls a mess and the dark blue sheets covering the barest minimum of his magnificent body. His eyes were closed, and he made no move to rise. 

The door cracked open, and a small, anxious man that I knew so well popped his head in. 

His eyes widened at the sight of me in bed with his master, and I gave him a smile and wave. 

“My Queen! I had no idea you had returned.” He gulped. ”My deepest apologies for disturbing your Graces.” With that, he withdrew as quickly as he could, and I listened as his hurried footsteps retreated down the hallway. 

I couldn’t help but grin at the pleasure that my dreams had been reality. After dropping the sheets I was still grasping in one hand, I looked back over the form of my husband, and reached out to stroke his arm. 

“He should know better than to enter our chamber whilst you are home.” Hades’ eyes were still closed, and he mumbled slightly into the pillow. “And now the entire Damned place will know you’re home. So much for a day to ourselves.”

I rolled towards him and displaced the sheet over his butt with my leg, propping myself up on one elbow, and giggled. 

“He didn’t know I came home early. It’s not his fault. And I don’t believe he’ll be anywhere near our chambers for some time now.” I traced the smooth, hard planes of his back with the lightest touch, pausing only to run my fingers through his hair. 

Hades was quiet for a time, eyes still closed while I worked my way over his well defined musculature. The slight smile that graced his perfect mouth made me glow with satisfaction, and I couldn’t bring myself to stop. Instead, I laid back down, and cuddled up next to his body. He relented and rolled, tucking me under his arm. “I don’t mind,” I sighed. “I’m just happy to be back.” 

Finally his eyes opened, and I stared into their endless depths. He tightened his hold on me and kissed my bare shoulder. “Welcome home, my Queen.”


	2. Good Morning

Some time later, passion overtook my need for sleep. I was still tucked under his arm, my face nestled against his pecs and my arms folded up between us. His eyes were closed, his breathing even; still asleep, but not for long. I stretched, arching my back, pushing my torso away from his chest, and pushing my hips into his. 

I wiggled my hips for good measure, feeling the length there throb slightly before returning to my place against his chest, snaking my arm around his waist. His bare skin was smooth and supple under my fingertips. I still couldn’t get enough of feeling his body beneath my touch, even after centuries. I was lucky, I supposed. Most of the gods got bored. 

I reached up between his shoulder blades, but couldn't reach any higher. I knew this, from so many years of our bodies entwined in the same way. I slid my hand back down over the curves and edges of his muscled back. I paused at his hip, debating on whether to follow the v down to my target, or to draw it out a bit longer. I opted to continue on with my exploration, and stretched my fingers over the perfect curve of his ass. 

“Mmm” I felt the vibrations of his approval deep in his chest as much as I heard them. I smiled, planting a kiss over his heart. My hand continued its venture down, feeling the power laying dormant in his massive thighs. Again, I reached the limit of my reach and returned the way I’d come. When I reached his hip this time, the bulge between us had lengthened and hardened, but his eyes remained closed. 

I eased my knee between his, and pulled back ever so slightly. The arm draped over my waist became a steel restraint without moving, keeping me close. I obliged, and instead pressed closer, feeling his cock press into the soft flesh of my stomach. I rolled my hips, moaning my approval and appreciation of his body. 

My lips settled back onto his pec, kissing a line gently down until they closed around his nipple. His hips involuntarily jerked into mine, and his jaw tightened. I drew back, flicking the tip of my tongue over it. He let out a shuddering breath, and I dug my nails into his ass. The sharp inhale and jerk of his hips made me smile wickedly just as his dark eyes opened. 

He narrowed them, staring hard as I took my tongue from his nipple and swiped it across my top lip. “And they call me the Devil,” he growled. I smiled innocently up at him, fluttering my eyelashes. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about My Lord,” I said breathily, lifting my chin defiantly. 

He lowered his lips to my ear. “Oh, I think you do, my goddess,” he breathed. Without any warning he threw me to my back, straddling me in one swift movement. “And you know I like it.” His breath on my neck tickled, but his hands held mine above my head, leaving me exposed. The swift movement had thrown the sheet to the side, and the cool air combined with the anticipation of what was to come lit my every nerve on fire. 

He drew back, his eyes lingering on my prone, exposed body beneath him. The tip of his tongue slipped between his lips, and I knew he was thinking of last night, of the taste of me. I pressed my hips up, wordlessly asking for him to continue where we left off. 

He pressed my hands down into the pillows above me briefly. “Keep them there,” he ordered, his inky eyes boring into mine. Without breaking eye contact, he dragged his fingertips down the sensitive undersides of my arms, over my collarbones and down my breasts and stomach. I shook at his touch, but kept my hands where he’d put them. 

He slid his body over my legs, eyes still on mine. My breaths were getting shallow and quick, and I struggled to compose myself rather than beg for him to take me. He stopped when his broad shoulders were centered between my knees. He dipped his upper body down, throwing my legs over his shoulders and striking out with his tongue. 

I gasped as his warm mouth covered my dripping wet cunt, sucking and lapping hungrily. I moaned, dropping my thighs open wider and fisted the pillows above my head. He took a long, painfully slow lick before raising his head, breathing hard. He checked that my hands were still where he put them before lowering his lips to the inside of my knee. He kissed lazily up one leg and down the other, pausing between them to flick at my clit like I had with his nipple. My legs were shaking before he was done, but he kept his tantalizingly slow pace. 

“My goddess you are delicious,” he whispered from the apex of my thighs, before kneading the muscles of my thighs as he lifted them from his shoulders. 

“Hades…” I moaned, arching my back, aching for more of his touch. 

“Yes, my love?” He prowled up my body on all fours. Looking down, I could see his massive cock in all its glory, the tip glistening with precum. The ache between my legs was nearing downright painful. 

“Please…” I was getting desperate, and he knew it. I watched him dip his head again, this time his lips locking around my nipple. He moved to the other after a moment, tracing it with his tongue. “Please… I need you…” My whole body was shaking now, the frustration of being unable to touch him and his teasing touches building. 

He chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing. With no warning he buried his cock deep within me, to the hilt. I gasped, biting my lip to keep from screaming. His immense size filled and stretched me in all the right ways, and I cried out when he started to move. 

“My God Hades, YES,” I whimpered as he rocked gently, allowing my body to adjust. 

He sat up, and I watched the morning light shine across his flawless physique. The change in angle had me breathless and squirming beneath him, and I brought my hands down, clawing at his spectacularly shaped thighs. 

He smiled while he leaned over me, coming to rest on his elbows on either sides of my shoulders. He laced his fingers through my hair, and kissed me deeply. 

“You lasted longer than I thought you would, dear,” He murmured against my lips. “You usually can’t keep your hands to yourself for more than a few moments.” He was still smiling as his lips met mine again. 

I rolled my hips, and he groaned. I wrapped my arms around him and writhed against him. He worked his hips, sliding in and out, slick with our combined desire. 

I was panting after mere moments, and I felt him straining to keep himself in check. I felt that pleasurable pressure start to build, and I stiffened, trying to keep it at bay. 

Hades growled deep in my ear, and it flung me over the edge. All the sudden I was in free fall, the orgasm ripping through my body, every sensation rushing over me, flying by too quickly to hold onto. 

I thought I was nearing the end, when Hades came with a roar. It sent me spiraling again, his hips pumping against mine and filling me until his cum spilled out over my thighs. 

I felt lightheaded and dizzy, soaring through the feelings that my husband incited within me. When I floated down from bliss, I came back to a body of a literal god holding me in his arms, a sheen of sweat glimmering in the light of the first autumn sunrise. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love our autumn tradition?” Hades traced a finger down my jaw, tilting my chin up to kiss me lightly. 

I smirked against his lips. “I do believe it’s been about a year since I’ve heard that.” I reached up and brushed that rogue curl from his forehead. “But I do, too. It almost makes the last six months worth it… Almost.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and cupped my face in his hand. “Then I suppose I’ll have to spend the next six months making up for it.” 

I slipped my hand over his and smiled. We’d started this banter, oh, 700 years ago? And it never got old. And he always, always made up for it. 

“I’m holding you to it. But first, shower. Then breakfast, I’m starving.” 

He laughed; a deep, lovely sound. “Of course my goddess. Anything for you.”


	3. Unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look! A plot. Enjoy!

A shower was exactly what I needed after a summer away. Or maybe it was just an excuse to massage Hades’ naked body with soap-covered hands, with the favor enthusiastically returned. Either way, we both left the shower feeling reinvigorated.

We made our way through the palace to the dining room, Hades dressed in his customary all black bespoke suit, while I had gladly traded in my pastel and pale gold dresses of spring and summer for one of blood red silk. We strolled leisurely through the halls, my arm looped through his and Cerberus at my heels as I listened to Hades explain the changes being made to the west wing. 

I could smell the enticing scents coming from the kitchens as we neared. I would have to remember to thank the kitchen staff, they always made my favorites to welcome me home. Hades opened the door for me, and I practically danced into the dining room. 

I stopped dead when I saw who was sitting in my chair. 

“For Fates’ sake. What in the HELL are you doing here, Aphrodite?” Hades demanded, slamming the heavy door behind us. Cerberus growled warningly, coming between me and the table. 

Most would look alarmed at the King of the Damned fuming at their appearance, his guard dog on high alert. The voluptuous blonde before me, however, looked unperturbed. 

“Oh Hades, _honey_. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” She took a sip of her- of MY- mimosa, and continued, “I just wanted to stop by and say _hello_! Ares wanted me to send his best. He thinks there might be something brewing that will bring you some new guests.” She took another sip, and her eyes flicked to me. “I also was wondering about your _little_ party. Is there anything _I_ can do to help?”

I narrowed my eyes. Our “little party” as she put it, was the event of the autumn season. It was our annual masquerade ball, a sort of celebration marking my return to the Underworld. It was the one time a year that all the gods saw us in our true glory. Aphrodite offering to help… Well I’d never seen her offer help to anyone in the last 2000 years if it wasn’t for sex or love. 

“What do you want, Aphrodite?” My voice was calm, even, measured. I felt Hades move up behind me, his arm coming protectively around my waist, pulling me closer. He didn’t like surprises, especially on his own turf. Neither did Cerberus, who was still positioned between me and the unannounced guest. 

She polished off the drink in her hand and set the glass down on the polished wood table. “Oh Persephone, _darling_, I just wanted to offer my assistance! It must be so much work to organize, and you _just_ returned!” She smiled a brilliant white smile that didn't quite saturate her blue eyes. It may have fooled someone else, but she was taking on the Queen of Hell. I decided to play along. 

I smiled graciously, “Oh that’s so kind of you to offer. I’m sure it is a lot of work, but you see I don’t organize it. It’s Hades’ little pet project. It’s sort of his... Gift to me.” I smiled adoringly up at him, and he kissed my forehead gently, tightening his grip on my waist. 

That wasn’t true, obviously. There was a reason Hades wore all black, and it wasn’t to look menacing. He just didn’t have the patience for coordination if it wasn’t guard schedules or military strategy. Ares and Zeus were the only ones I knew that would still take him on in chess on those grounds. But Aphrodite didn’t know that. 

Just like I expected, she blanched. I had to admire how quickly she recovered, though. She stood from her seat at my place, and smoothed her dress over her ample curves, however unnecessarily. The pencil dress she wore hugged every curve like a second skin, the pale pink alluding to her legendary seashell and the pink between her thighs. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to intrude on your _gift_.” She inclined her head to Hades. “But darling Persephone, we simply _must_ have tea soon. Give me a ring and we’ll arrange it. I must be going, your little morning _tryst_ went on for longer than expected. _Bravo_,” she winked suggestively and waved a hand. She took the long way around the table, an excuse I’m sure to make sure Hades got an eyeful as well as to avoid the dog at my feet, and exited the room on the far side. She left the door open, and we watched as she sashayed down the marble corridor and out into the courtyard. 

Hades let out a long breath. He and Aphrodite had been at odds ever since she caught wind that he preferred me to her… Rejection was not her strong suit. She went through phases of trying to seduce him and getting bored. I thought she was thick in her affair with Ares, but this was Aphrodite. Her appetite was never quite satisfied, according to court gossip, and I was inclined to believe it.

“Well,” I said. “That explains why Andres was in such a tizzy this morning.” Hades huffed indignantly. “But why does she want to get me alone so desperately?” I craned my neck to look up at him. His onyx eyes were staring hard at the door she’d left hanging open. He lowered them to me, eyes softening. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “But I’m of half a mind to not let her come anywhere near you.” He pulled me to his chest and leaned forward until his forehead rested against mine. 

I stood quietly for a moment as the tension left his shoulders until Cerberus nudged at our clasped hands with two of his three wet noses. I knelt beside him and scratched behind as many of his ears as I could reach. “What a good boy you are! Yes you are!”and then said up to Hades, “Well, at the very least I don’t think she’ll try to get me to bed. You’re the one she wants for that, not me!” 

Hades laughed, a deep rumbling from his chest. “Well she'll never get that, either.” He pulled me up from the floor, lifting my hand to his lips. He then lead me to my customary chair to the right of his at the head of the table. He chivalrously pulled my chair out for me and waited for me to be settled before taking his own seat.

“Nikos!” Hades called. 

“Yes, My Lord?” Nikos, our butler, was at his elbow in a matter of seconds. He must’ve been waiting on the other side of the door, waiting to be summoned. 

“Will you please get my goddess a fresh drink? And I think we are ready to begin our breakfast. 

The man wasted no time with words, just whisked the empty glass away and returned with a fresh glass and several footmen with platters of food. My stomach protested when I didn’t immediately dive into the mountainous piles of pastries. 

“Nikos, I need your assistance.” He didn’t move, but I knew I had his full and undivided attention. “I need you to do some talking. Find out what Aphrodite is up to.” His face remained impassive, but he nodded. 

“Yes, your Ladyship. Is there anything more?” 

I considered for a moment and then shook my head. “Not for the time being. Thank you, Nikos. I don’t know what we would do without you.” He smiled at the praise, which was the most emotion I ever saw from him, gave me a short bow, and retreated to the kitchens. 

“Is that a good idea, my goddess?” Hades was peaking over the top of his morning reports. I scooped fresh fruit onto my plate and selected a croissant. He sighed and laid the stack of paperwork down beside his still empty plate. He never served himself or ate until I did. 

I speared a melon ball on the end of my fork and deliberately put it to my lips. I then waved the empty fork around the laden table. He rolled his eyes and reached for a platter of eggs. I chewed the fruit slowly as he filled his plate. Once he’d taken a bite, I spoke. 

“Nikos can handle himself.” He’d once been the butler and subsequent spymaster of some short lived human queen. Victoria, I thought her name was. “And I need to know why she’s so anxious to get me alone. She took a risk coming here, catching us off guard.”

“But…” 

I cut him off. “She doesn’t do anything without a reason.” I took a sip from my glass. “Except sleep with someone, I suppose… But even then half the time she has a purpose for that too.” 

Hades’ dark eyes sparkled, and he relented. “Do as you see fit, just let me know if you plan on doing something drastic. Ares is quite smitten with her at the moment, and I’d like to be prepared if he shows up at our doorstep.” He looked at me fondly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “You are a force to be reckoned with, my goddess.” 

I smiled back, catching my reflection in the mirror behind him. With my hair piled high, red roses tucked into the twists and my lips painted to match, I had to agree. Here, I didn’t have to be the dainty, timid spring princess. Here, I held the force of Hell itself. Even my green eyes seemed to darken from sea green to emerald. 

I took a bite of my croissant and took a piece of sausage, breaking it into thirds. Cerberus was settled at my feet, and I scratched each of his heads before giving each one a section. 

“You spoil him rotten.” Hades had returned to his paperwork, but I saw him smirk at the steady thumping of the dog’s massive tail against the floor. 

“Yes, but only because I love him almost as much as I love you, and I’ve already shown you love this morning.” I kicked off one high-heeled shoe and returned to my breakfast, stroking Cerberus’ thick, muscular body with my bare foot. 

Hades raised an eyebrow, lowering his papers again. “And am I limited to being loved only once per day? Have you been listening to Demeter while you’ve been away?” 

I wrinkled my nose at that. “When have you ever known me to listen to my mother, dear? And besides. You have work to do, I don’t want to keep the Fates waiting.” 

He checked his watch and sighed. “Indeed. I suppose I best be going.” He stood, buttoning his jacket with long, graceful fingers. When he leaned down to kiss me goodbye, I turned my head at the last moment so my lips landed on his neck, just below his ear. 

“And just know,” I whispered seductively, “I have plans for you later.” I trailed my tongue over her earlobe and he shuddered. 

“In that case, I’ll be home as soon as I can.” His fingertips brushed lightly down my jaw and neck, sending a shudder of my own through my body.

With that, he was gone. I looked down at the dog rolling at my feet, trying to get my foot to resume the belly rub I’d been giving him. I acquiesced, and said to him, “We have work to do. Parties don’t plan themselves.” I slid my abandoned shoe back on and stood, looking over at the still open door. “And I have a goddess to contend with.” 


	4. All in a Day’s Work

Hours later, I was tucked away in my office with a cold pot of tea and a plate of untouched biscuits when Cerberus’ ears twitched. I switched off the surround sound system, the last notes of a song fading away as I turned to face the door expectantly. 

The knock came, short and succinct. “Come in, Nikos.” I called, reaching down to stroke Cerberus’ heads. 

The door opened, and Nikos stepped in, carrying a fresh pot of tea. “My lady,” he bowed in greeting. The door clicked closed behind him and he moved forward. “I’ve been in contact with several sources from the Surface Court. It would seem that Her Ladyship of Love has been quite reticent as of late.” He set the pot of tea down at my elbow, before stepping back respectfully. “She has been spending increasing amounts of time with not only Lord Ares but with His Grace Hephaestus, however.”

I blinked, caught off guard. “Hephaestus? Are you sure?” 

He inclined his head, face solemn. “Yes, Your Grace. It would seem that she is spending more time with her husband than with Lord Ares.” 

I cocked my head to one side. That was unexpected, especially after Hephaestus had caught them in the act several centuries back. It had caused quite the disruption in Court politics for quite some time afterwards. “Then what in my husbands ever living name do I have to do with it?!” 

His shoulders tightened, almost imperceptibly. “That, Your Grace, I was unable to ascertain.” 

I slumped back into my chair. “Gods be Damned.” I rubbed at my temple, a headache forming. “Sit down, Nikos.” 

He looked taken aback. “Your Grace?” His eyes darted from me to one of the upholstered chairs across from my desk. 

“You heard me,” I said irritably. “Sit down.” 

He sat down quickly, the tone of my voice not leaving any room for argument. 

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this, if I have to drag her down to the Furies myself.” Nikos flinched. The Furies were a sore spot, even to our staff. I supposed I couldn’t blame them. The prospect of eternal torture would make anyone jumpy. 

“Ok. Have you spoken to any of Hephaestus’ staff members?” I picked up my cell phone and started scrolling. 

“No ma’am. I spoke to the staff of His Lordship Hermes and Her Grace Athena.”

I nodded appreciatively. “Good. I’m requesting a gift for Hades from Hephaestus. I’ll need you to send one of your most trusted to pick it up, and ask some questions. Discreetly, of course.” I typed a message to Hephaestus, asking for him to design and execute my idea. I glanced over it, ensuring I wasn’t too forceful or honeyed. That was Aphrodite’s game, not mine. 

I pressed send, satisfied. I set the phone down, drumming my fingers on the desktop. 

“While you are here…” I said, looking him over with an appraising eye. His ramrod straight back and perch on the edge of the chair made me wonder if the man ever relaxed. “I am in need of a few other things for this evening.”

The phone vibrated, making him jump slightly. I paid him no mind, picking up the phone and checking the reply. 

“Hephaestus will have the gift ready tomorrow afternoon. Can you arrange to send someone by then?” I set the phone back down. 

“Of course, Your Ladyship.” Nikos remained cool and collected as I stared him down across the desk. 

“Good. I’ll need you to keep it, and the items for tonight from Hades’ attentions. You may bring the gift here. The other should be left in my closet.”

He nodded, leaving his questions unasked. He was an invaluable staff member. So much better than the types my mother employed, with their loose tongues and treacherous ways. I gave him the list, and then sat back in my chair, hand trailing down over Cerberus’ fur. 

“Nikos?” I asked thoughtfully. 

“Yes, Your Ladyship?” He was ever proper. I supposed that English queen had trained him well. They were so uptight… but gods, I loved the English. Especially their tea. 

“When was the last time you took an evening off?” 

He blinked, caught off guard yet again. “I… “ he stopped. “I’m not sure, Your Grace.” 

I nodded, unsurprised. “Well. Finish the tasks I’ve asked of you, and take the night off.” 

He opened his mouth, and I raised my hand. “Nikos, kindly don't force me to order you to relax.” 

He shut his mouth, swallowed hard, and bit out, “Thank you, My Lady. You’re most kind.” 

I smiled gently at him. “I meant what I said this morning. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He flushed slightly, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going pink. I decided to put him out of his misery. “You may go. Please send Andres in, if you see him. Don’t go out of your way, just let him know I have need of him.” 

He sprang from the seat as if he’d been sitting on hot coals, and bowed before collecting the cold teapot and departing. 

Ten minutes later, Cerberus’ ears twitched, followed by another knock on my door. 

“Come in, Andres.” This time I stayed focused on my task, completing the approval of the playlist for the ball. 

He stepped inside, bowing at the waist. “Your Grace summoned?” 

I signed at the bottom of the page, before setting the heavy fountain pen down to allow the dark red ink to dry. 

“Yes. I trust my husband already had words with you,” I kept my face blank as he flushed a deep red, not the delicate pink that Nikos had. 

“Yes, Milady. May I express my deepest apologies for failing to inform you of Her Ladyship Aphrodite’s arrival.”

I raised an eyebrow. 

“And for intruding on Your Graces’ private chambers.” He was about two shade away from purple at this point. I just nodded. 

“Apology accepted. But that isn’t why I asked for you.” 

I shuffled through a stack of papers, before selecting three and handing them to him. He took the outstretched letters, his brows furrowing. 

“Those need to be signed and sealed by Hades, and distributed accordingly.”

“But these are for…”

“There has been a change in plans and it must appear as if Hades is arranging the ball this season. I trust you’ll treat this with the utmost discretion.” 

He nodded, looking properly humbled. 

“And furthermore, you are to act as my assistant, as well as Hades’ until this event is over or at such time I can find a replacement for Minthe, seeing as she made such an appalling miscalculation of her station.”

Minthe had made the grievous error of attempting to seduce Hades while I’d been attending the Surface Court. Stupid, naive girl. My dear husband’s even headed nature did not seem to extend to people that assumed our relationship was not nonnegotiable. He had not reacted well, to say the least... And that had been the last of my assistant. Well… the stories of his temper had to come from somewhere. But somehow the story got twisted at some point and the blame was laid on me… I didn’t care, for what it was worth. I hadn’t exactly appreciated her attempts any more than Hades had. 

Andres bowed in acceptance, and I dismissed him as well. 

I checked the time, and stood, stretching. Hades was due home soon, and I wanted to see the remodel of the west wing of the palace myself before he returned. I looked down at Cerberus, who was taking his time to lazily yawn and uncurl himself from the pillow next to my chair. 

I set off once he had lumbered to his feet and meandered over to my side. Our offices flanked our private chambers, both connecting via hidden doors. It wasn’t a secret to our staff, but our staff was significantly more loyal than most. It may have had something to do with serving the Rulers of the Underworld, but I generally thought that our staff simply preferred our no-nonsense approach and fair rulings. 

I usually went through our chambers to stop by Hades’ office if he was home, but as he was still inspecting the river Styx defenses, I stepped out into the hall instead. The dark marble gleamed, and I smiled. The citrus scent of the cleaning supplies, mixed with the scent of Hades’ cologne that was strongest here reminded me once again how happy I was to be home. 

I followed the long hallway to the grand staircase, and took it down to the massive double doors of the ballroom. Two footmen opened the doors for me, standing at attention. I stepped in, and was pleasantly surprised at the relative order that greeted me. 

We were replacing the outdated sound system and rewiring the chandeliers, something that I assumed would have taken longer and made a larger mess. Instead, there were drop cloths and various paint supplies scattered around where they were finishing touch ups to the finishes. 

I strode to the fireplace and retrieved the remote. I hit play, and music swelled through the room. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought an orchestra was hidden somewhere behind me. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music. Sometimes I missed the times of old that balls were the norm. I’d always loved dancing. The Surface Court still held them, of course; they were too set in their ways to change now. But they were less frequent, and more often than not Hades and I had more important matters to attend to here. 

With my eyes still closed, I lifted my arms into frame and stepped into a relatively simple waltz. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two-and-three. A warm hand clasped mine as the opposite arm slid around me; the silk beneath my fingers and the deliciously warm scent told me that Hades and had joined me on the otherwise empty dance floor. I smiled, opening my eyes, and saw nothing. Just the opulent ballroom covered in drop cloths, and Cerberus sitting on his haunches next to the open doors. There was no Hades in my arms; there was no one at all.


	5. Devotion

Being the consort to the God of the Underworld had given me plenty of surprises over the centuries. The first probably being the immediate respect and reverence that came with the title of Hades’ Queen. Hades was one of the most highly regarded among the gods, despite the humans’ apprehension of him. He only came to the Surface Court when it pleased him, but no one ever took it as a slight or offense; it was simply expected and accepted. When we were married, despite my mother's best efforts, the same honors were bestowed upon me. 

The second greatest surprise, much to my momentary dismay, was when he surprised me in bed by taking me… while completely invisible. I will say that the panic made the climax incredible, but if I’d been mortal I may have actually died from the exceptionally massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through my body. Once I’d managed to calm down enough for semi-rational thought and he’d made himself visible again, I’d given him the verbal lashing of the millennia. Now we laughed about it, and the Helm of Darkness generally resided on a bust in the throne room. 

Today, however, it seemed as Hades had broken out one of his favorite toys. 

“Very funny, dear.” I closed my eyes again, allowing me to trust my touch rather than my sight. I leaned into his chest and allowed him to lead me through a series of steps before he cradled me into a dip. He held me there until I opened my eyes and he whipped off the legendary helmet. 

He grinned at me, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. “I thought I had you there for a moment.” He set the helmet down on the floor behind me, pulled me upright, and led me back into the dance. 

“It has been a few years since you pulled that trick… But your cologne gave you away.” I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath. Cinnamon, cloves, and the indescribably enchanting scent of the earth after a night storm filled my nose. He smelled like autumn and winter, and I never tired of it. 

“Hmm. Well, I’ll take that into consideration next time,” he teased. He swept us around the ballroom, the red fabric of my skirt billowing around us in a whirlwind. As the song ended, he stepped back, sinking into a deep bow. I followed suit, extending one leg in front of me in a curtsy that allowed the slit of my dress to fall open, almost to my hip. 

His eyes skimmed from the toe of my high heeled shoe all the way up my naked leg, to the deep V of my neckline as he straightened slowly. His eyes lingered at the pale skin of my breasts, framed in crimson. 

“Thank you for the dance, My Lord,” I breathed, the pressure of his gaze was intoxicating, and as I righted myself, he stepped closer. He reached up and with the lighted touch, stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. My lips parted, and he traced my bottom lip with his thumb, cupping my jaw. I closed my lips around his thumb, sucking sensuously. He looked down at me through lowered lids, his breathing growing ragged. 

His fingers tightened around my jaw, and I relished watching his body respond. I reached for him, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt, untucking it from his trousers. He moved forward readily, wrapping his free hand around the back of my neck, up into my hair. I fought with the buttons of his shirt, moving from the bottom up. When I’d mastered the last of them, Hades withdrew his thumb from my mouth, dragging his damp finger down my throat. I slid my hands between the open halves of his shirt, feeling the rigid muscles of his pecs and abs flex as he breathed unevenly. 

He groaned as I slid one finger under his waistband, closing his eyes and tightened his hold in my hair. I slid my finger slowly across his lower abdomen from one hip to the other, conscious of the expanding protrusion straining against the restraints of his clothing. 

“My Goddess,” he panted. “You are a tease…” I deliberately swiped my forefinger over the sensitive tip, and his breath caught, his knees shaking. 

I withdrew my hands, winking mischievously. “Please close the doors, and do not let anyone enter the throne room,” I called over his shoulder to the footmen posted outside the doors. “His Majesty and I have some business to attend to.”

The doors closed with a heavy thud, and I turned on my heel, crossing the ballroom to the door leading to the throne room. I pulled open the door and looked back at Hades, still glued to the floor. I gestured for him to follow, and disappeared through the door. 

————————————————————————-

Hades watched as the hem of Persephone’s gown whipped around the corner, his brain in a haze. Her perfect red lips wrapped around his thumb had given him ideas, and his body had enthusiastically agreed that it was what it needed. When she’d ordered privacy, his cock twitched in anticipation of the confines of her warm mouth around it. 

He took a deep breath, willing his legs to follow after her. When he reached the door, she was perched on the arm of his ebony throne, the soft material of her gown thrown wide, her shapely legs crossed on full display. 

Hades was not one to go weak at the knees… Until Persephone decided it. And now, she demanded it. 

————————————————————————

“Come sit down, My King,” I purred, patting the back of his massive throne. For a moment I thought his legs were going to give out; instead, his powerful strides had him at my side in seconds, settling into the black upholstery. I slid from my seat to stand before him, holding my skirt back from my legs. 

He gripped the arms of the throne, knuckles turning white. I knelt before him, with just a breadth of space between us, and looked into his eyes. 

“My lord, I am yours, for now and forevermore,” I let my eyes drift down his perfect body, unparalleled by any of the gods. “Allow me to express my devotion…” I took a trembling breath, “and please you.” His onyx eyes sparkled, and he tilted his head forward. 

He never asked me to kneel for him, and he never would. But I reveled in the feeling of his eyes on my as I sat prone at his feet, and I knew he would remember this for a long time to come. 

I reached up, and unbuckled his belt, my hands surprisingly steady. As I unclasped his trousers, he rolled his hips, pressing his hardened girth into my hands. As I slid his pants over his hips, his erection sprang up, ready for me to take. 

I stroked it carefully with one hand before leaning forward and sliding it into my mouth. I couldn’t take the entire length, but I took as much as I could, swirling my tongue around it. I hummed quietly, and the vibrations sent shockwaves through his body. I peeled his white-knuckled grip from the ebony throne, and guided them to my breasts, sliding his hands under my dress. I leaned closer, letting him fondle my generously full breasts. 

He took hold of my upper arms after a few moments, pulling me up. I gladly obliged, straddling his hips in the wide throne. I threw my head back and moaned as I sunk down, his blunt head parting my lower lips and filling me in a single drive. His enormous hands locked around my waist and pressed my hips down into him. I gasped, momentarily weak as his body demanded mine to adjust around him. Once my breath had returned, I started to rock, moving myself over him. He pulled my breasts free of my dress, and hungrily sucked at my nipples as I rode his immense cock. 

I arched my back, changing the angle of his penetration and allowing better access to my tight nipples. He growled his approval, and just like it had that morning, it threw me from solid ground to the flight of orgasm. I cried out, unable to stay quiet from the overwhelming sensations. Hades’ teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my breast beneath the nipple and I went limp in his arms. He wrapped his arms securely around me, his lips moving to my neck as he panted, his own release imminent. 

Just as suddenly as I had, he exploded. His chest heaved with every contraction and pump against my hips, and my fingers curled weakly around his muscular arms, attempting to pull myself closer to him. 

He sagged into the lush upholstery, completely spent, with me draped over his substantial chest. “Damn, I’ve missed you, my love.” He wrapped a heavy arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. I just nodded, still attempting to catch my breath. 

We stayed there for some time, still entwined in each other with his length buried inside me. When I finally had strength enough to move, I kissed him deeply as I slid off of him, turning so I was sideways in the throne. I tucked my head against his shoulder and let my legs dangle over the arm. 

“I was thinking we could have the kitchens send dinner up to our chambers… Maybe have dinner in bed.”

Hades shifted uncomfortably in the chair, and nodded. “I think that’s a fine idea, my dear. The sooner, the better I think.” 

I smirked, satisfied. “Good because I arranged it this morning. Let’s go.” I slid from his lap and stumbled slightly. 

He caught me, looking concerned. “Maybe a bath, as well? You’ve had a long few days, darling.” It was my turn to nod, the exhaustion hitting me like a brick wall. He stood, reclasping his trousers and belt before moving behind me. I sagged against him, and for the second time in two days, he scooped me up, carefully ensured I was modest, and carried me to the safety of our bedchamber.


	6. Preparations

Hades sat in the armchair near the fireplace, watching over the sleeping form of his beloved. He had carried her in from the throne room, and she’d been asleep before he’d made it up the grand staircase. He’d laid her gently in bed, waving off the maid that had come to help her ready for bed. Instead, he had carefully undressed her himself, and let her hair down from the elaborate updo. He left the roses on the table next to her, and tucked the soft blankets around her. 

Returning from the Surface Court to the Underworld had always been hard on her, and he spent at least one evening like this when she returned. So he sat, a half finished glass of whiskey in one hand, a forgotten book in the other. He just watched her breathe. 

He waved off the dinner that had been delivered, knowing he couldn’t rouse her from her deep sleep, and that he couldn’t take a bite with her in this state. He hadn’t even gotten around to rebuttoning his shirt, not that it mattered. The clock chimed somewhere in the hall and he sighed, draining his glass before setting it and the book aside. He peeled off his still open shirt followed by his trousers, moving to the closet to leave them to be laundered. The light in Persephone’s closet made him pause. He hadn’t been in there- he dropped her dress to the side of the bed and there it still lay. 

He pushed open the door and looked around the expansive room. Everything was in order. Dresses of silk, satin, and lace hung neatly by color, mostly jeweled tones of ruby, sapphire, emerald, and onyx. Her shoes lined the shelves, drawers of her priceless jewelry ordered and tidy. He moved to turn the light off when a black box caught his eye. 

It was tucked in a corner, nearly invisible if it hadn’t been for the ribbon wrapped around it. Pale pink, it vaguely reminded him of the dress Aphrodite had been wearing. The tag was embossed in gold with a simple line; “For Hades, God among Gods.”

He stared at the package, confusion and intrigue urging him to pick it up. He lifted the box and it felt… Empty. He shook it gently. Nothing slid or jingled or thumped. Maybe it was just empty. He set it down, carefully arranging it to look as it had when he entered. He turned off the light and closed the door. 

The box was pushed from his mind as he returned to the bedside and looked down upon his queen. Her hair fanned out over the pillow, and it looked like a sunrise halo. Her dark eyelashes brushed her cheekbones and her lips—her magical lips—were parted slightly, a glimmer of her perfect white teeth showing between the red. She truly was an angel, he thought. 

With that, he kissed her forehead gently, and slid between the smooth sheets. Though he tried not to disturb her, she shifted in her sleep, moaning fitfully. “Shhh, my love. Do not be alarmed. Sleep well, you are safe in my arms,” Hades crooned in a low voice. 

The sound of his voice was like a magnet, and she turned towards him, reaching out. He slid closer, and she drew herself into him, twisting her legs around his and wrapping her arms around his solid torso. As she settled, she let out a soft mewling sound of contentment. That, combined with their naked bodies entwined, was better than any drug to Hades. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift to sleep.   
————————————————————————

I woke to the smell of coffee and Hades’ signature spicy scent. It was a pleasant way to be woken up, and for a moment I stayed where I was. 

And then I remembered last night. Hades cradling me in his strong arms and I didn’t even make it to the staircase. “God damn it,” I hissed, eyes popping open. 

“Of course, my queen. But what exactly am I damning?” Hades voice was amused. “Or who?”I twisted around, and found him pouring a cup of coffee with his back to me, completely naked. He looked back at me, flashing a smile. “Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty.”

I hissed. “That. That is what I want Damned.” I pushed myself upright, resting against the ornate headboard. “Every. Year. I do that. And it’s ALWAYS when I have plans.” I crossed my arms over my bare breasts, irked that yet again, I’d slept for over half a day. 

Hades suppressed a smile at my miniature temper tantrum as he brought me a steaming cup. He held it out to me, but I let my eyes roam over his body. Hades was the tallest of the Gods, but his height didn’t negate the powerful build. He put Hercules to shame, even if Hercules would never admit it. 

I finally took the cup from him and Hades lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed at my knees. “Are you feeling better now, my queen?” His dark eyes probed mine, concern lighting his features. 

“I’m fine now. Just needed some sleep.” I took a sip of coffee and smiled, hoping that would be enough to appease his uneasiness. 

It wasn’t, of course. Hades put new mothers to shame when it came to me; I supposed that it came with only being able to protect me as he wished for half the year. He was fiercely possessive and overprotective, but it was one of the things I loved about him. 

“Take it easy today.” That was Hades’ code for “don’t do anything you don’t absolutely have to,” and I just nodded, knowing that as soon as he was gone I’d be throwing myself into my tasks full heartedly. I had things to do, and only a short time left to do them in. He swept my hair back from my face and kissed me tenderly. “I’ll be available if you need me at all, but I’ll leave Andres here, just in case.” 

“I’m sure that’s not necessary. But thank you.” I rested my head in his hand, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. When he kissed my forehead again, I knew it was time for him to dress and leave. 

“Go. I’ll be here when you return.” I kissed the palm of his hand, but he was reluctant to go.

“I can cancel today, if needed.” His hand dropped to mine. 

I let go and cupped his face with both of my hands. “Go! I’m going to finish my coffee, and then get up. I have work to do, too.” I kissed the tip of his nose. “But I will be here when you get home. And I still have plans for you.” 

His uncovered shaft twitched at that and he groaned. “Now I really think I should cancel…” 

I laughed, and pushed at his sturdy chest. “Go!” 

He relented, retreating to the bathroom to shower quickly and dress. I stayed put with my coffee cup and thought about the coming day. I had more arrangements to make for the ball, it was now only two days away. I was also hoping to get more information from Hephaestus when I received the gift later that afternoon. I also briefly wondered if I should invite Aphrodite for tea, but quickly discarded the idea. I needed more information before I took her head on. 

I set the now empty coffee cup aside and smiled at the small bouquet of roses on the table. Hades hadn’t let the maid anywhere near me, then. I slid down into the sheets again, and stretched. 

An appreciative “mmm” came from the other side of the room and I smiled languorously. Hades was buttoning his shirt and had cast admiring eyes over my barely-covered form. Centuries of worshiping each other’s bodies hadn’t calmed our lustful appetites, and I was inclined to think nothing could. I adored the god that stood before me, and was grateful to know that the feeling was mutual. 

He finished tucking his shirt in and came over to kiss me goodbye. I kissed him long and deep, savoring the feel of his lips on mine. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you,” I pressed my lips to his throat as he straightened. 

“I love you too. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” He strode to the door, and was almost bowled over by the energetic dog that had evidently been waiting. 

Cerberus charged through the room, sniffing every corner before collapsing in a huff at the foot of the bed. Hades just shook his head and left with a wave. 

I giggled and threw back the covers to get ready for the day. 

————————————————————————

The day was a whirlwind of preparations, choices, and complete chaos. Crises were over abundant, and by the time Hades returned, I was feeling a little frazzled. It turned out that Andres was absolutely useless when it came to picking place settings or floral arrangements. The best I got from him was a shrug and an “it seems nice,” to just about everything. I finally got fed up and threw him out on some menial errand around lunchtime. 

Nikos, in stark contrast, was an utter treasure. While I was pouring over sets of china, he had turned the entry hall into a garden dream of white blooms. Rose, gardenia, freesia, and jasmine all mingled together into a perfume that stunned even me. The white blooms against the greenery and dark marble was striking and better than I could have hoped for. 

Of course, just as I was commending him for his natural talent, the caterer called, panicking over the asparagus. It took me nearly twenty minutes to get a word in edgewise, assuring them that as the Goddess of Spring and daughter of the Goddess of the Harvest, if I could keep an entire palace full of delicate flowers fresh, asparagus would not pose a problem. Finally they conceded, and I returned to the seating plan.

Every year I tried to put it off for as long as possible because inevitably, someone would offend someone else or someone would need to be moved because they were sleeping with someone else now and just couldn’t bear an evening in close proximity with an ex-lover… For immortal beings, they were extremely finicky and tended to vacillate more that even the most ambivalent mortal. 

And naturally, this year was no different. 

“Your Grace,” a footman approached my seat near the fire and bowed. I set my pen down and eyed the package in his hands. He set it on the table within my reach and retreated a few steps to wait patiently. I opened the plainly wrapped box and looked over the shiny metal with a smug smirk. Hades was going to love this. I fingered the links for a moment before replacing the lid and setting it aside. 

“I presume that you managed to gather additional information on the activities of a few certain deities of the Surface Court,” I said, back to business. 

“Yes, my Lady.” The footman plunged into all he found while in the residence of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. My vindictive side was overwhelmingly pleased with what he’d found, but I kept a pensive expression on my face as I continued to notate the diagram before me. When he had finished, I smiled unassumingly and nodded my thanks. 

I asked a few short questions that he answered readily and dismissed him. 

I glanced over to where Nikos stood, and beamed at him. “This just got so much more interesting,” I mused, as I marked a number of changes on the seating chart.


	7. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so so patient while I’ve been healing. Consider this a gift for reading!

The door to the ballroom crashed open and Hades flung his arms open dramatically. “Honey, I’m  _ hooome,” _ he sung out. 

I didn’t know whether to laugh or to facepalm. The mortal that made that animated film that depicted Hades with flaming blue hair and his attempt to take over the entire world couldn’t have been farther off… except for Hades’ penchant for the dramatic entrances just for me. He’d ripped apart the film with gusto; but that one scene he seemed to internalize. 

He sauntered over to my place at the table and kissed me exuberantly. 

“Well hello to you too,” I said as he threw himself into the chair beside me. “Am I to surmise that you had a good afternoon with Nyx?”

“Of course. She’s always a… de-light.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes at his bad pun. “She wanted to send her regards, she’s looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” I smiled. 

“She’s always more than welcome to come by, she doesn’t need a party to have lunch with us.” I pushed the papers I’d been pouring over towards him. “And I’d rather find her in my dining room than an unannounced Aphrodite.”

“Mmm,” Hades hummed distractedly. His eyes raked over the seating charts and hovered over the table with Aphrodite’s name. He jabbed at it with a finger, “Are you sure this…” I smiled triumphantly. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at my wide smile. “Well… You know best, my queen.” 

I bobbed my head and waved over a footman, instructing him to take it to have place cards made and to arrange the tables as noted. I then dismissed the rest of the staff, asking for a moment of privacy with Hades. When the room had emptied, I sighed, and looked around the vast space. It was coming together, and tomorrow evening would be perfect. 

Hades reached out a hand, twisting his long, graceful fingers in mine. “You’ve done it again, my goddess.” His eyes weren’t on the billions of blooms or the sparkling crystal, but on my profile. “You should be proud.” His baritone voice was soft, like a warm wave washing over me. I smiled wistfully. 

“Thank you. I am, really. Just… another year has come and gone.” Hades pulled my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to my fingers. 

“The best part of the year is here again though. Six months with me and you don’t have to see your mother again until next spring after tomorrow night.” 

I squeezed his hand gently. “You’re right. I’m very happy to be home again.” I rested my head briefly on his shoulder, and closed my eyes, letting the warmth of his body and the scent of him wash over me again. It was always like this when I returned home; for the first two or three weeks, I felt as if I was going to be yanked from his arms again. 

I felt his lips on my brow, and I pulled back as he did. “Enough of this. We have our final fittings before dinner.” 

We made our way to our chambers, and were thrown into a whirlwind of thread, fabric, and bodies. Hades’ tux was flawless, but my dress needed altered as I’d changed my mind on my shoes, again. The seamstress worked her magic and was able to alter it to fit my scheme for the next night as well, incredibly quickly. 

When we finished, we proceeded back to the dining hall for dinner. It was excellent, as usual, and we left feeling wholly satisfied with our full stomachs and fabulous staff. 

Instead of returning directly to our chambers, Hades and I strolled around the gardens and then around the palace. Cerberus followed happily, Hades occasionally flinging a toy for him to fetch. It was easy and comfortable, and as the walk progressed, Hades was getting increasingly handsy, the kisses deeper and longer. 

When we reached our chambers yet again, they were blissfully deserted and quiet except for the crackling of the fire. I kicked off my heels and did a quick spin. The firelight reflected off the beaded black lace of my dress, and Hades’ eyes were glued to me. I smiled, and he glided towards me on silent feet. I kissed him hard, and he moaned softly in my mouth. 

I wasted no time in removing his jacket, shirt, and belt. He kicked his own shoes off and his pants quickly followed. I pushed him backwards towards the bed as he slid the zipper of my dress down my back. When the mattress his the back of his knees, he fell willingly to its surface. He shuffled his way up until he was centered, allowing room for me to follow. I did, hiking my dress up and prowling along his body. 

He was enjoying it, up until the moment I snapped the first cuff around his wrist. It took him a moment to realize that he was being locked in place, and I was already on his other side, imprisoning his other arm. His eyes had gotten darker, anger boiling just beneath the surface. 

“Trust me,” I murmured against his lips, silencing his protests. 

I made quick work of his ankles, and he was bound, outstretched to the bed by silvery chains. I kissed the inside of one powerful, bare thigh, and slid off the bed, letting my dress fall to the floor as I entered my closet. 

“Persephone!” He growled as soon as I left his line of sight. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Getting your gift,” I called back innocently. I could practically feel his petulant acceptance through the walls. When I emerged a few minutes later, I wore nothing but a pale pink ribbon, covering the important bits, but not much else. The ends were tied in a bow around my throat, with a tag hanging down between my breasts. 

Hades’ eyes went from irritated to ravenous in a flash. He pulled against his restraints, reaching for me, but I stayed carefully out of reach. He growled in frustration, his cock standing proudly from his hips. I let my eyes linger on it, licking my lips. 

“I know you’re not one for surprises…” I whispered, trailing a finger from the inside of his ankle up to his knee. “But it’s so rare I get to treat you.” I turned and took a bowl of warm caramel sauce from the table, stirring it with my finger “And I made you wait, because I was tired. So I wanted to make it… Extra sweet.” I took my finger from the bowl, and dragged it across his lips. 

His tongue flicked out, tasting the sweet concoction. I waited until his lips were clean before going on. “Would you like to unwrap me?” 

His eyes burned and he choked out, “Gods yes.” He pulled at the chains at his wrists again. 

“Oh no,” I said, my voice dripping with sex. “You have a mouth. Use it.” His cock twitched in response. I straddled his broad chest, letting the tag flutter before his eyes. In golden script it read, “For Hades, God among Gods.” His eyes were full of lust, and snapped at the ends of the ribbon as soon as I was close enough. 

He caught one, and jerked his head back, trying to untie it, but there was too much slack. I slowly pulled my body away, and the ribbon started to fall away from my neck. His chest heaved under me, and I dipped back down for him to capture the next junction of the ribbon. This time the ribbon slid away to reveal my peaked nipples, and the bruise he’d left the day before. I traced his lips with my hardened nipples, and he sucked and gasped at them. 

He moaned in frustration when I pulled away, but I smiled and whispered, “Oh we’ll come back to those.” He nodded, already trying to unwrap the next length of pink ribbon from my body. I let him, and soon he was inching the silk ribbon from between my thighs. When he reached the damp length, he stopped and sucked on the ribbon, tasting me on the silk. 

“Gods you taste good,” he panted when I pulled the ribbon from his mouth. “Please let me touch you,” he begged. I slid down his body, and took his hard length in my mouth briefly before touching the release button on the cuffs around his ankles, and then once more before releasing his hands. 

He surged forward, trapping me under his massive body. His lips attacked my neck and breasts while his hands locked around my waist and hips. His heavy cock pressed into the soft skin of my stomach, and I tried to push against it, but failed. Instead, he took the bowl of caramel and drizzled it over my prone body, grinning as I wiggled uselessly beneath him. He pushed the bowl aside, and dropped his mouth to my ribs as the caramel slid lazily down them. 

He licked it up slowly, deliberately as I moaned and panted beneath him. When his tongue dipped into my navel, I shrieked, feeling the sensation in my dripping cunt. He smiled, and thrust his hard shaft into me with no warning. I cried out with what little breath I had as he split me apart and filled me. He didn’t allow me to adjust before sliding out and slamming his hips back against mine, and continued lapping the sticky sauce from the curves of my body. I was a trembling mess after a handful of thrusts, and I clawed at his shoulders. 

He rolled and flipped me over in a smooth motion, sitting me on his hips so I could ride him harder. I did so enthusiastically, feeling the caramel drip from my nipples onto his chest. He sat up, licking a stripe up each breast every time I ground down on his cock. I was screaming with each penetration, and my orgasm made my entire body tense in waves. He let me drift down from the ecstasy, sucking every last drop of caramel from my damp skin, still buried to the hilt in my cunt. 

When my gasping subsided, he gently pulled me up into his arms, and whispered, “Time for round two.” 

He was out of me and flipping me over before I could respond, and back inside me before I could brace myself against the pillows. I struggled to get my knees beneath me and I floundered in the mountain of pillows until he took hold of my hips, dragging me back. I finally was able to brace myself against his pounding hips, and I felt his cock twitch inside me. 

I knew he was getting close when he reached around and fingered my clit, making me clench tighter around him. He came with a roar, the hand on my hip biting painfully into the skin, but I didn’t feel it through my own climax. 

He dropped his forehead to my back, and my shaking arms gave out. We laid there together, completely spent for a while before he rolled off of me with a groan. He stretched out beside me, and his hand hit the forgotten metal cuff. He picked it up, and jungled it at me. “Where did these come from, anyway?” 

I laughed. “Hephaestus. I needed an excuse to get someone in, and it sounded like fun.”

He snorted. “A little warning would be nice next time.”

“Ohh, next time? So you  _ did  _ like it!” I rolled over and wrapped an arm around his thick chest. “For the record, they were in plain sight. You just were… otherwise occupied.”

He glanced down at me, and huffed, “You're distracting, and you know it.” 

I smiled back sweetly. “Yes, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

He conceded to that, and wrapped an arm around me. “Though I think I need a hot shower after that… I think I’m still a little sticky.” 

I nodded, feeling the stickiness between my breasts and his torso, and down my abdomen. “There’s wine and strawberries waiting with a hot bath.” I stretched against him. “Well… it was hot. We may need to re-run it.” 

Hades’ dark eyes danced as they met mine. “You really are one of a kind. And you think of everything.” He brushed his lips against mine, and I sighed happily. 

“It’s a gift.” 


	8. Showing the Gods Who’s Boss

We slept in the next morning, and were waiting for breakfast to be delivered in bed while I explained what I had planned for Aphrodite that evening. When I was finished, he was roaring with laughter and tears clung to his dark eyelashes. 

“I would not want to get on your bad side,” he wheezed. 

I smiled lazily, enjoying the sound of his laughter and the chance to stay in bed without somewhere to be for several more hours. Hades propped himself up on an elbow, laughter fading. 

“How are you feeling?” His dark eyes searched my face and I just stretched, rolling into his side. 

“Better.” I said softly after a moment. I let my eyes close as I snuggled against him, listening to his heartbeat and even breathing. “The first few days are the worst. But I’ve got you, and everything is fine.” His arms wrapped around me, and my throat tightened. 

“I would do anything to keep you here with me always,” he murmured into my hair. I breathed in the warm, spicy scent that clung to his skin and relaxed deeper into his grasp. 

“I know,” I whispered, and closed my eyes, clinging to him. 

We stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until the maid knocked on the door, and Hades disentangled himself from the sheets to open it and take the tray. I watched him come back to the bed, his boxers slung low on his hips, feet bare on the cold floor. The muscles of his chest rippled with every movement and I didn’t bother to hide my appreciation. 

“Humans are definitely using the phrase “‘hotter than Hades’ incorrectly,” I teased as he set the tray down and slid back into bed. He shrugged his broad shoulders and uncovered the tray. “But then, I’ve yet to see anyone get even close to you… so maybe not.” 

He raised his eyebrows at me and took a sip of coffee. “What is it like being so consistently… Unflappable?” I pouted at him. 

“I’m fairly certain you got the reaction you were looking for last night, so I’ll choose not to answer that,” he said calmly. 

I smirked at that, and took a pastry from the tray.

We took our time eating, and Hades was still stretched out scrolling on his phone when I got up and stretched. 

“Next year we should think about doing a themed ball.” Hades said lightly. 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” I turned, brows raised. 

“Au naturel,” he replied, face impassive, still scrolling. I threw his discarded shirt at him, which he caught easily and he finally cracked a smile. 

I turned dramatically, my hips’ sway giving Aphrodite’s a run for their money. I glanced back when I reached the bathroom door, and threw Hades a cheeky wink. He was watching me over the top of his phone, a smile playing at his lips.   
____________________________________________

Several hours later, Hades was tying his bow tie when he saw Persephone step from her closet in a voluminous black ball gown. It sparkled with every movement, and after hundreds of years, she still took his breath away. He watched her in the mirror as she patted her perfectly coiffed hair and straightened the spectacular black diamonds and rubies at her throat. 

She caught him staring through the mirror and smiled self-consciously. “What? Is something missing?” He turned, and planted a soft kiss on her blood-red lips, marveling at his fortune. 

“You are magnificent.” He ran a finger along the elaborate tiara resting amid her strawberry-blonde curls. The black diamonds and rubies matched those at her throat, and contrasted nicely. His own coordinating crown sat waiting in the box for him to place it before the party. “I couldn’t have found a better Queen.” 

She laughed, a lovely, silvery sound. “I think I found you, if I’m remembering correctly.” 

Hades lips curved into a smile. “Either way, I came out ahead. And tonight, the most beautiful goddess to ever grace the Underworld will be in my bed.” He kissed her softly again, thinking that he would never tire of it. 

She reached up, straightening his bow tie, and then took the crown from the red velvet box. Hades bent at the waist, allowing her to settle the crown over his inky black curls. She dropped her hands, and he bowed even deeper to press his lips to her fingers. 

“Are you ready, My Goddess?” He straightened to his full height, towering over her. 

She looked up at him, and bobbed her head once, winking. “Let’s show these Gods who’s boss.”

____________________________________________

The music quieted, and the fanfare began. My heart leaped into my throat, even after centuries of doing this. And then I heard; “Please rise for His Majesty, Lord Hades, King of the Underworld, and Her Majesty, Lady Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.”

I watched Hades on the far side of the grand staircase, straightening and winking at me. I straightened myself, and stepped into the light in tandem with my husband. When we met in the middle, I laid my arm over his, and he squeezed my hand gently; it would be imperceptible to the deities below. We started down the stairs to thunderous applause. 

We swept through the crowd, the various gods and goddesses bowing deeply as we passed. Hades and I took our places at the head of the room, and everyone filtered in after us. When the last took their places, Hades lifted his wine glass. 

“It is my great honor to have each of you here tonight. Thank you to our friends, for joining us. We are here to celebrate the return of my lovely wife, and the love we share. To Persephone, the light of the Underworld.” 

“To Persephone!” The room echoed back before drinking from their glasses. 

“Now please enjoy dinner, with dancing to follow.” Hades and I took our seats, and everyone followed our lead. My mother was glaring daggers at Hades, as per usual, and Hephaestus caught my eye, raising his glass to me once more. I saw Aphrodite next to him, with Ares on her other side, both of them looking vaguely uncomfortable with the arrangement. Zeus and Hera were laughing with Poseidon and Amphitrite, and Hermes and Anthiea were flirting over the first course. Athena, Hestia, and Artimus were arguing with Dionysus (probably over some actor) and I could see Nyx and Eros watching the people around them with shrewd eyes. The Olympian Surface gods made for an odd bunch, I would be the first to admit; but we were never bored. 

“Wait,” I leaned closer to Hades. ”Where are Cronus and Rhea?” 

“Apparently father was suffering from indigestion. Mother sends her apologies.”

“Is his pica acting up again?”

“When is it not? The man will eat damn near anything.” Hades took a sip of wine to cover the disgust on his face. 

I considered saying more, but let it go as to not ruin our night. Instead I covered my own mouth with my wine glass and asked, “Did you see Ares and Aphrodite? They look like they’re about to run.”

Hades chuckled. “Are you sure they’re not going to make a run for it before you can enact your little scheme?” 

“Pretty sure.” I smiled, and watched his eyes drop to the low neckline of my gown. 

His wineglass came back up, and he murmured, “ I want to take you with nothing on but those jewels.” 

I tried not to grin, and murmured, “I’m sure that can be arranged. Do you want me to keep the heels on as well?” 

Hades cleared his throat roughly and shifted abruptly in his chair. I leaned closer, turning my head away from the room and slid my hand over his thigh, brushing against the hard length straining against his tuxedo trousers. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I breathed, pressing my hand into his cock. 

He jerked slightly, and inhaled sharply. “I would stop there unless you’d like me to take you in front of every single deity we know,” he warned quietly. I withdrew my hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

I turned forward just in time to see my mother sneering openly at our subtle PDA. I wondered briefly what she would do if I gave her the “it’s my house,” speech. I tried to suppress the bubble of laughter that came with the picture of her outraged face. But she wouldn’t dare contradict Hades on his turf, so I knew tonight I’d be safe from her criticisms. 

Dinner went on, and I carefully watched Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Ares. Aphrodite was drinking copious amounts of wine, and the two men were shooting apprehensive looks between themselves. 

When the last course had been cleared, Hades took my hand and we led the way to the ballroom. There were gasps from our guests as they saw the elaborate floral arrangements and glittering crystal chandeliers. As per tradition, Hades and I took the first dance, with others slowly joining us on the floor. The other women wore slinky skin-tight or simple, flowing gowns reminiscent of our ancient Grecian robes, and my voluminous gown that would have put Marie Antoinette to shame cut a wide path through the dance floor. 

Hades and I danced for some time before I saw Ares slipping through the door of the throne room. “That’s my cue,” I whispered. 

I excused myself into the hallway running behind the ballroom and throne room. There I picked up the items I’d stashed the night before, and slipped silently into the throne room. I settled into the ebony throne, and smiled wickedly as my plan fell perfectly into place.


	9. Problems Solved

I watched from my place on the throne as a second figure joined Ares in the shadows, kissing him deeply, sighing. 

“I thought we’d never get away,” Ares moaned against the shadowy figure’s neck. It was quiet except the sounds of kissing, heavy breathing, and the quiet rustling of clothing being rearranged. After a few minutes, Ares gasped, “You can’t deny they throw a hell of a party though.” 

I removed the helmet, setting it silently on the floor out of sight of the two deities, and hit the button on the remote in my hand. The lights came on slowly, and when they looked around, I flashed a brilliant smile. “Why thank you! I’m so glad to know that you enjoy it as much as we do.” 

Two sets of eyes turned towards me, horrified. 

“Ares. Hephaestus. Lovely to see you’ve finally made sense of all that sexual tension! I was starting to fear you would never figure it out.” 

Two sets of hands scrambled to make themselves presentable again, fixing their belts and tucking their shirts back in. 

“Although I am curious as to why you chose our throne room for your tryst when there are rooms for guest use on the second and third floors. I can assure you, the beds are of the highest quality, and our staff behave with the utmost discretion.” The “unlike yours,” was heavily implied. 

Hephaestus’ face was beet red, and Ares dropped his face into his hands rather than face me. I just smiled pleasantly, and waited for one of them to speak. 

Hephaestus broke first. “We didn’t mean any disrespect to your Ladyship or to your husband’s crown.” He looked like he was going to be sick, and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh gods Hephaestus, you need to calm down. It isn’t as if I’m going to toss you to the furies. You two are the farthest thing from sneaky, and painfully predictable.”

The two men shared a glance, obviously confused that I wasn’t throwing a fit at finding them exposed in my throne room. 

“You should know by now, none of us actually care who is sleeping with whom. Though, you should really consider adding Aphrodite to the mix. I do believe she’s getting awfully bored, and I have heard she does marvelous things with her tongue, silver as it may be.” I raised an eyebrow. “In fact Hades is directing her to the Florentine Suite on the third floor, right about now. I’m sure she’d be thrilled to see you both.” 

They shared another glance, their mouths agape. 

“Do I have to order Nikos to drag you up there? Because if I find her in my dining room unannounced again, I’m going be less forgiving. And she will only be in my dining room unannounced if she keeps chasing you both all over Mount Olympus, because you’re both too thick to realize that she knows you’re sleeping together and she wants in on the action.”

Understanding dawned on both men’s faces. I rolled my eyes. 

“I thought she was trying to get me in bed to keep us apart,” Ares admitted. 

“This is Aphrodite. She doesn’t care! She just wants sex. And sex with both of you at the same time is her version of winning the damn lottery.” 

Hephaestus cleared his throat. “Um... Which room did you say?” 

“Nikos!” I called over my shoulder, and the man appeared at my elbow. “Can you please show these two to the Florentine Suite? And make sure Aphrodite finds her way as well? She was quite inebriated by the end of our meal.” 

Nikos nodded sharply, his face inscrutable, except for a twinkle in his eyes. He led the two men from the room, and Hades appeared in the doorway. 

“I take it you had your fun then?” He teased, closing the door behind him, and crossing his arms. 

I grinned. “I gave them a bit of a scare, but I’m pretty sure I just ensured our dining room to be Aphrodite-free for at LEAST the next fifty years or so.” I stood, and tugged the piece of fabric free that kept the beading of my gown from making noise against the throne. I dropped it next to the Helm of Darkness, and joined my husband at the door. 

“My wife, the problem solver.” Hades chuckled. “Or are you putting Eros out of business?” 

I wrapped my arms around him, and smiled happily. “On the contrary. But I might just go to find Eros and tell him he sucks at his job.”

Hades leaned down and kissed me solidly on the lips. “You are a force to be reckoned with, My Goddess. But can we go finish the party first? And then I think I recall you promising you’d be in my bed with nothing but those jewels and heels on...” He laughed as I pulled him back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. 

He spun me around the dance floor at a dizzying pace, and I heard scattered comments about how in love we still were. I just smiled, because they had no idea. 

By the end of the night, I was stifling yawns and leaning more and more heavily on Hades’ arm. When he bent down and whispered into my ear that he thought it was time to take our leave so the others could return to Mount Olympus or retired to one of our prepared rooms, I couldn’t agree fast enough. 

As we left the room, nodding and thanking various individuals for coming, Hades pulled me closer and closer. When we reached the foot of the staircase, he scooped me into his arms and carried me giggling the rest of the way to our chambers, with whispers erupting from the crowd below. 

He barked an order to Nikos that under no circumstances were we to be disturbed, and the sound of our door closing echoed through the marble hall behind us. 

He set me down gently, and wasted no time in unlacing the heavy gown. It slid down my body, but it’s sheer bulk holding itself up around my hips. He rolled his eyes, and picked me up and swung me out of the mountain of dress. I was a giggling mess when he set me down on the far side, the dress still erect on the floor. 

“I think my earlier theme idea is starting to hold more water. That dress was heavier than you are,” he complained, prodding it with one foot. 

I shook my head, stripping him of his tuxedo jacket and bow tie before attacking the buttons. His hands were at his belt and he was slipping his pants down when I peeled the white shirt from his shoulders. He was already breathing hard when I backed away from the piles of clothes. 

I hadn’t been wearing anything beneath my gown, and his eyes were scorching as he took in my body, lingering on the jewels around my neck and the sky high black stilettos. He prowled after me, and I belatedly realized he had backed me into a corner. Before I could sidestep him, he threw himself towards me and pressed his body into mine, trapping me against the wall. 

He locked his hands around my waist and lifted me until I was eye-level, my feet dangling off the ground, his hard cock pressing into my thigh. 

“You are... perfect,” he breathed, dragging the tip of his nose over my cheekbone, chest heaving. When he pulled back, and looked into my eyes, I took the chance and threw my legs around his hips, crossing my ankles behind his back and impaling myself on his length in one swift movement. I watched his eyes go wide and a strangled noise ripped from his throat. 

I whimpered softly as he stretched me, filling me until my ass was flush against his hips, my own weight pressing him deeper inside of me.   
“Hades...” I looked at him through my lashes. “Move.” It was a command, and he obeyed. His hips started to move against mine, sliding in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. 

I fought the urge to close my eyes and drop my head back, wanting to watch the lust in Hades’ onyx eyes. The pleasure was building steadily as I moved against him, our bodies straining and working towards climax together. 

My orgasm broke first, and I only stayed upright thanks to the wall and Hades’ arms around me. My nails dig into the muscles of his shoulders and back, and I cried out with every wave. I was just beginning to recover when his body tightened and then surged with his own release. When his cock stopped twitching inside me, I uncrossed my ankles and Hades lowered me to the ground. 

We both ended up rather unceremoniously on the floor as both of our legs gave out after the vigorous workout. We laughed together, and accepted it, stretching out on the plush rug rather than trying to stand again. 

“How’s that for a welcome home party,” Hades teased, pressing a kiss to my neck. 

“I think it was the best one in a long time. But you never know what will happen next year,” I reached up and straightened his crown before burying my hands in his hair, kissing him deeply. 

He cradled my face gently in his hand, smiling as I pulled back to look at him. “I don’t care what happens,” he whispered, “as long as I’m here to tell you welcome home.”


	10. Epilogue: One Year Later

Hades stood with his glass aloft, looking at his queen. She was positively glowing in the light from the chandeliers. Her shimmering silver gown encased her graceful curves perfectly, the emerald and pearl tiara glinted amongst the golden waves of her hair. Her stunning green eyes caught his, and she mouthed, “I love you.”

His breath caught for a moment, and he looked around the room at the gods and goddesses with their glasses raised for her. He spied Aphrodite and Ares flanking Hephaestus, all sneaking glances at each other. Cronus and Rhea were to his left, smiling happily. Even Demeter looked slightly less intolerable towards him for the moment. 

He cleared his throat and finished, “If you would all join me in telling My Goddess: Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each of you that made it to the end with me. This was so incredibly fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Ruby


	11. Author’s Note

Hello, my loves! 

Long time no see, but I wanted you to be aware I’m working on a new piece for this world! It will be longer and significantly more plot and less smut, but I’m hoping you’ll all love it just the same. 

I’m sorry to say it won’t be posted as quickly as this work was- when I wrote Welcome Home I was out of work with my Muggle job due to an injury, but now I’m back in the thick of things at the hospital with a lovely thing I’m sure none of you are aware of- a worldwide pandemic. /s. 

Holy Hades it’s been a nightmare. But I’ve kept writing and it’s time for you all to know that MORE IS COMING! We’ll get to see Hades and Persephone’s relationship from an outside view, and explore the explosive dynamics of the Surface Court while we’re at it. 

If you haven’t already, come join me on Instagram and Tumblr with the same username. Let’s chat, share ideas and theories, and most of all have a good time because now more than ever we need to connect. 

Stay safe out there, keep social distancing, and wash your hands! I want to keep you all a bit longer before I hand you over to the ever delicious Keeper of Souls, our Beloved Hades. 

XOXO, 

Ruby


End file.
